


君を想うよ

by omocha



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omocha/pseuds/omocha





	君を想うよ

上接lof

 

—囍—

 

粉嘟嘟的婴儿安稳地睡下，嘴里还含着她爸爸的乳头，有一下没一下地吮吸着直到完全进入梦乡。剛的眼睛一刻也不曾离开过那张小脸，轻轻拍打着女儿的背，最后把小心翼翼地把她放回了摇篮里。

 

孩子的父亲倚在门框上看着他，看他细心呵护那个用他半条命换来的小生命。他还是那样的瘦小，身体里大半的营养都转化成了奶水哺育他的孩子，一如那个小家伙还在他腹中时吸收了他身体里的所有养分。

 

孩子很乖巧，就像懂事的让人心疼的他。堂本光一走过去把孩子的爸爸抱起来，在小圆脸强压着的惊呼声中转身进了他们的卧室。

 

他的手指向床的时候小圆脸刷的红到了耳根。

 

「我要守着宝宝。」他想推辞。

 

「她比你听话。」男人挑眉。

 

「明天还要带孩子....」

 

「明天休息，我带她。」

 

「唔...那轻一点...」他支支吾吾地向床边蹭去，却没再拒绝。

 

房间里空调已经把温度调高了许多，小圆脸红扑扑的，缓缓把自己的裤子褪下，又将包裹着两片圆滚滚屁股蛋的纯白色内裤脱下，乖顺地将上半身伏在床上，翘挺的屁股高高撅了起来。

 

「请主人惩罚我。」他颤巍巍地说，不论几次这句话都羞于启齿。

 

堂本光一没少在把他按在这床上狠揍过，若是他的错，他必定连说一句话的机会都不给他，抽出戒尺按着他的腰，脱光了打到整个屁股全都泛了黑紫才肯住手，若是当做性癖——那要让人难为情数百倍，除了说那些臣服认罚的话，他会被堂本光一掀开上衣，让自己眼睁睁看着胸前两片软肉被凌虐到肿痛不已，两颗红豆充血挺立，他也跟着被折磨到高潮。粗糙的手伏在他一侧乳房上毫不怜惜地揉搓，挡一下便会被扯住乳头狠狠地拧上一圈，大大的眼睛疼得含了泪，他咬着嘴唇怯怯地看着镜子里身后的男人。

 

不过那些疼痛的回忆终究是离他远去了，没等剛回过神，堂本光一径直把人拎起来放在了床上。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

他大开着腿跪在床上，包了柔软皮革的手铐牢牢锁住双手，完全遮住视线的眼罩几乎盖在大半张脸上。光一站在地上，将短鞭贴近他的背上下滑动。他痒，身子也跟着阵阵发麻，嘴里忍不住呻吟出声，软糯的声音像是催情药，引得两个人周围的空气不断升温。

 

身后的男人隐忍着，在剛看不见的地方喉结悄悄翻动，攥着鞭子划破暧昧的空气，有所顾忌地照着那片雪白砸去。

 

「嗖——啪——」

 

鞭子问候皮肤的声音一如既往地响亮，稍稍挂了些肉的脊背泛起一道淡淡的樱粉。

 

「嗯——」低低的呻吟声让堂本光一浑身一紧。

 

该死，发出这种声音真的不是故意的吗。

 

不过十几下，剛的身后堪堪红遍，男人便像是忍了好久似的，迫不及待地解了手腕的束缚把他拥倒在床上。他抱着他要了两次，不像年少时期恨不得将他玩坏的冲撞宣泄，每一下撞击都盛满了温柔，剛颤抖着达到高潮，咬着唇攥紧了头顶的枕头。混着两个人的液体，堂本光一贴在他起伏不断的小腹，灵巧的舌在那道刺眼的伤口附近流连，亲吻吮吸。

 

「谢谢。」简单的两个字轻易穿透粗糙的喘息声传进剛的耳畔。

 

他抱紧了男人的脑袋，手指摩挲着他的鬓角，不知是否是因为太过舒服而留下的眼泪从眼角滑进头发。

 

光一扯了纸巾给两人简单擦拭干净，他们就这样抱着温存了不到十几分钟，隔壁的小家伙便有了声音，让人揪心的哭声不知是做了梦还是发现自己被两位家长冷落了。

 

「我去看看，你再歇一会儿。」堂本光一亲了亲他，披上睡衣下地出门，像是想起来什么似的转头补了句「回来我抱你去清洗。」


End file.
